


Princess

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Peter wearing Lingerie, Slight feminization, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes home to find Peter dressed in lingerie. He thinks it's hot, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Wade had been on a mission for a month. Peter had passed the phase of over-working himself, now he was just lonely, and wanted his boyfriend to come home. 

“This is beginning to become a little sad.” Peter said out loud, a little smirk on his face as he rummaged through the closet for the oversized sweater Wade loved to wear when he wasn’t in the costume. 

He paused when he came across a little chest. It screamed Wade, as it was bright pink and had hearts and his “symbol” drawn all over it. Peter shrugged and pulled it out. He opened it, and his face turned bright red. 

Now, of course he knew Wade liked to dress in women’s clothes. He did it often enough and, well, Peter couldn’t say he minded. He always become so needy and lovey dovey when he brought it into the bedroom. Not to say he did it all the time. He did dress up a lot, but he didn’t bring it into the bedroom very often. Just once in a while, most often after a bad mission. He looked hot, in Peter’s opinion, no matter what. But when he wore his dresses, or his panties with his corset… Peter was getting hard just thinking about it. 

But these, these he had never seen. They were the regular Wade lingerie. Some corsets, panties, garters, a bra or two. But, instead of Wade’s usual red and black... everything was red and blue. Peter’s colors. 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and laughed softly. He probably wasn’t supposed to have found this. “Oops.” 

He leaned down and pulled one of the panties out. He felt the smooth silk and smiled. He looked into the chest and saw the matching corset. He eyed it for a few moments, contemplating. He shrugged, though his cheeks were red. “Fuck it. Not like he’ll know, right?”

So he undressed slowly, eyeing the lingerie as if it could combust. He laughed at himself when he was undressed, his dick half hard. 

“If Wade can do it, so can I. Nothing wrong with just trying it out.”

He picked up the panties and stepped into them, pulling them up. The silk caressed his dick and he hummed softly in appreciation. He looked down, into the chest, and saw a garter belt. He pulled it on and then took some thigh-highs out, sitting on the bed to pull them on. He attached them to the belt, his blush growing as he now pulled on the corset, struggling to tighten it up enough. It felt odd, constricting, but… it felt kind of hot. He walked over to their mirror and gasped softly as he stared at his reflection. 

He looked… damn he looked hot. The stockings made his lean legs look long, and the corset accentuated curves he didn’t know he had. His already thin waist was even thinner, his chest pushed up to illuminate small, but still present, breasts. And shit… the panties. They hardly covered his dick, which was nearing full hardness. 

“Wow… I can get why Wade likes this so much.” He murmured, hands going to the frills at the bottom of his panties.

“P-peter?!”

Peter turned bright red, head snapping to look towards the window which was now open. Wade sat on the ledge. Even with his mask still on, Peter could tell his mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge. Peter would laugh if he wasn’t so embarrassed. 

“Wade! I didn’t-It’s not-I thought… I thought you were on a mission!” Peter stammered. 

“I… was.” Wade said, coming into the room and closing the window. He threw a wad of cash on the desk. “I’m done. Bang, bang. Dead guy. Paid Wade. But… what are you doing?”

It was beginning to be scary, how red Peter was getting. “It’s ugh… well… I was looking for your sweater because I missed you and yea, I know that sounds totally pathetic and kind of sad but yea I missed you but I couldn’t find the damn sweater and well I came across this pink chest I had never seen and I guess I got curious or nosey or something so I took it out and looked inside and I saw all this lingerie and stuff in my colors, which is really hot by the way, and well… I just tried some things on.” Peter said, practically whispering at the end. “I know I look stupid or whatever-“

“What?! No!” Wade crossed the room. He stood behind Peter, taking his chin and turning it towards the mirror. “Baby boy…Look at you.”

Peter laughed softly, but did as told.

“Look at those legs.” Wade said softly. He ran his gloved hand up Peter’s thigh and he shivered. “And that waist.” Both of his hands went to Peter’s waist and he squeezed. Peter gasped. “And your chest…” Wade continued, as if he were praying. He traveled his hand up to Peter’s stomach, squeezing at his newfound breast. 

“Wade-“

Wade ignored him, traveling his hand down. “And damn baby boy… those panties can hardly hold you in.”

Peter moaned, arching into Wade’s hand as he palmed at his clothed dick. “Fuck…Fuck Wade, please.”

“Please what, baby boy?” Wade asked, smirk evident. 

“Fuck me.” Peter groaned, head falling back to Wade’s shoulder. “And get the fucking costume off.”

Wade hummed. “I’ll fuck you under one condition.”

“Wade-“

“It’s simple. Just leave everything on.”

“Wade, how-“

“Easily.” Wade said, one hand pushing aside the back of the panties and one finger going to rub at his hole.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…okay alright, yea, that’s fine. Just-“

“I know, I know, take off the costume. Get on the bed Peter.” 

Peter did as told, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass. 

“Fuck baby boy…” Wade breathed, pulling off his costume quickly and grabbing the lube. He kneeled behind Peter, groping his ass. “You look so fucking hot like this. And all for me, right? Only me.” He squeezed Peter’s cheeks, massaging them. “Can’t believe my luck. I’ve got a baby boy and a princess, all in one. You’re all mine princess, only for me.” 

“Yes Wade.” He moaned out. “Just please do something, anything.”

“Alright princess, don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” He pulled the panties aside with one hand. He slicked his fingers with lube, rubbing at Peter’s hole teasingly. 

“Wade.” Peter whined, canting his hips to urge Wade to push his fingers inside. “Please.”

He moaned, voice high and breathy from lack of oxygen due to the corset, as Wade pushed two fingers in straight away. 

“That what you want princess?” Wade asked, fingers scissoring and wriggling inside of Peter. “That isn’t all, right? You want my big cock up your pretty pussy, right baby?”  
Peter blushed, canting his hips. He moaned as Wade’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Yes, yes Wade. Oh fuck yes. Please, I’m ready, just-“ He whined in loss as Wade withdrew his fingers. 

“Don’t whine gorgeous, you’ll get what you want. My princess looks so fucking sexy, can’t wait to fuck her nice and hard, just like she wants it.” 

Peter groaned as Wade pushed into him slowly, taking his time. He hung his head between his arms and pushed back after a few minutes. “Thought you said you’d fuck me hard Wade.” He said breathlessly, looking over his shoulder.

Wade smirked at him, grabbing his hips. “Princess wants it hard?” Peter rolled his eyes and nodded. “Well, your wish is my command.”

“Wade come-“

Peter all but screamed as Wade began to fuck him in earnest, slamming his cock into him repeatedly. “This what you wanted?”

Peter moaned loudly, pushing back to meet Wade’s thrusts. Wade grabbed him by the hair, tugging until he gasped and arched his back.

“Asked you a question princess. Is this how you wanted it? My dick slamming into your tight cunt over and over again?”

“Yes, fuck Wade, yes!” Peter screamed.

“I knew this was how you wanted it, hard and fast.” Wade growled, his free hand snaking down to grab Peter’s cock, which was no longer contained by the silk of the panties.

“Wade, Wade, I’m gunna come please-“

“Yea princess, come on and come for me, I want to feel that cunt tighten up around me. Come all over my dick baby. Come on baby, you know you want to.” Wade encouraged as he stroked Peter’s dick, hard and fast like his thrusts. 

Peter keened as he came all over the bed sheets and Wade’s hand. He collapsed, arms and legs giving out. Wade continued to thrust, relishing Peter’s tired moans and whines, until he came, nose nuzzling into Peter’s neck as he groaned. 

They remained like that for a few moments. Wade eventually sighed and rolled off of Peter. 

“Did you plan that baby boy?” he asked, looking at Peter with adoration. 

Peter blushed. “No, I didn’t. But it was…”

“Fun, sexy, a little kinky, fucking hot?”

Peter smiled. “Yea, all of those.”

Wade smiled widely. “Yea, the boxes and I totally agree. Did you, ugh… Did you mind me calling you princess and all that?”

“It was a little weird at first.” Peter admitted. “But once I got used to it, it was really hot.”

“Fuck yea it was.” Wade said, cuddling with Peter. “We should do it again.”

Peter laughed. “Yea, let’s try next year, when my ass isn’t numb anymore.”

Wade smirked, sitting up. “How about I kiss it better princess?”

Peter felt his dick twitch and he groaned. “Wade it’s too soon.”

“By the time I’m done kissing it better it won’t be too soon.”

“…Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Priscilla is probably the best prompt giver ever. She gave me this prompt, and I truly hope I didn't butcher what she imagined. Hope you enjoy sexy times with Wade and Peter!  
> I'm thinking about making a collection of one-shots... we'll see!


End file.
